User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: "She", "Her", "The Girl"
She is the girl of the Omnipartum Pata Absoluta Foresta. She's been there for an untold number of years, and acts as the "mind" to the "mindless entity" of the forest. She's able to control absolutely all aspects of all that is created from the splinters of the trees of the forest without limit. From authoring the creation as it is created, to displaying her authority over it later on. Appearance She has long blonde hair, straight until is twirls into drills at her hips. She has a black bow adorning the right side of her hair. She has red eyes, and is often wearing Victorian-era-esque clothing. Backstory The Girl’s backstory is unknown. Some say she was born with the forest, others say she planted the first seed, others say she was “reborn” into the forest after she was spirited away there, and struck with one of the seeds, and killed. Exactly how many verses, universes, places, etc, she's directly authored herself is unknown. Which ever is the case, she spends most of her time either playing with creation, or watching the forest, checking on those spirited away to it, or those who have somehow made it there for malicious reasons. The truth is that the girl is a part of Omnia, a extension of Omnia's being which gained form and individuality of its own of their own will, yet of Omnia's will as well, yet of no one's will either. When she appeared is uncertain. However, the fact the girl possess the power she does, and is still merely an "aspect", and "extension" of Omnia's being speaks volumes of Omnia's power. Powers She is the author of existence, giving her absolute control of all aspects of all verses, universes, planes, etc, and can freely alter their nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as she is literally the one dictating at the point of creation from the splinter, or the one changing them later on. She possesses a bizarre existence beyond our knowledge, both a "character" and "storyteller" of existence, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. She claims to personally be the author of "many" verses, and has at least once displayed the power to forcibly kill one of the of the trees in the Omnipartum Pata Absoluta Foresta, and create what she pleases from each and every splinter. She has also stated to Omnia that she can "reform trees from their splinters", a move which Omnia realised would result in the immediate conclusion of an unknowable number of verses, universes, planes, etc. She also claims to be able to tell what each and every concept and principle is emitted from the sources of the forest, and claims she can manoeuvre them around to create a tree/trees with the concepts and principles of her choosing. *Author Authority Trivia * Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet